Late Corazón
by Wolfmika
Summary: UA...No era que el no creyera en el amor, simplemente no le interesaba y como tal, desde hace mucho tiempo avía aceptado que nadie nunca se enamoraría de el, hasta que la vio a ella...mal summary n.nU Gaara x Oc denle una oportunidad plis :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

**LATE CORAZÓN **

No era que el no creyera en el amor... no, simplemente no le interesaba y como tal, desde hace mucho tiempo avía aceptado que nadie nunca se enamoraría de el, por como era, frio, distante, o por el simple hecho de ser Gaara, sabaku no Gaara,un ex-jinchuriki; era mas que suficiente para que ninguna mujer se le acercara... a excepción de Temari su hermana y de sus estudiantes Matsuri,Sari y Yukata.

Ellas eran las únicas que se le acercaban... Por Temari no avía ningún problema, pues es su hermana, pero por sus estudiantes hay si que estaba el problema, las tres simplemente vivían para acosarlo, escuchando siempre lo atractivo que era, el no era vanidoso pero por dentro se idolatraba por esos comentarios, mas sin embargo a veces se fastidiaba y mas al ver en sus expresiones ese brillo algo morboso pero ni siquiera se molestaría en imaginar las escenas posiblemente pervertidas que ellas tuvieran en sus fantasías con el como protagonista, sin siquiera importarles que el sea el Kazekage. Era por eso que no le atraían las mujeres, ni siquiera cuando comenzó su adolescencia, y eso se debía a su estado como Jinchuriki.

Pero la idea de formas una familia, no estaba nada mal...no...un momento...!A el no le interesan esas cosas!, solo por el simple hecho de que Temari este a poco tiempo de casarse y tener su propia familia lejos de Kankuro y de el, no significaba que el ya debía de casarse también para no ser el último.

-Son solo tonterías- se dijo-

En verdad que lo era, pensar primero en e amor, luego, en quienes eran las únicas que se atrevían a acercársele y después la boda de su hermana, era tonto, lo mejor seria pensar en otra cosa, algo que lo distrajera.

Mejor no lo pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a un pequeño jardín que se encontraba tras el palacio del Kazekage, un pequeño jardín donde se encontraban los cactus y plantas que le mismo ah cuidado desde pequeño, que irónico... que le temible Sabaku no Gaara tuviese ese pasatiempo; tomo la regadera que posaba aun lado del pequeño jardín comenzando a regar un poco, si eso le estaba ayudando a olvidarse de aquello, que pensó por extraña razón. Pero algo llamo su atención, de pronto en su mente aparecieron un par de ojos negros, brillantes, profundos, hermosos, aquella imagen izo que soltara la regadera y se sonrojara, era increíble que el se sonrojara por un recuerdo, el cual poco a poco originaba mas. un largo cabello castaño que era mecido con gracia por el viento, unos labios sonriendo le con ternura, un fino rostro, muy hermoso.

El sonrojo era cada ves mas fuerte en las mejillas del Kazekage y eso que simplemente era un recuerdo, llevo entonces una mano a su corazón sintiendo como este latía con fuera como si de un momento a otro este fuera a salir de su pecho y estallar después de eso. ¡ERA ESO! era por eso que comenzó pensar en todas esas estupideces... Porque alguien le menciono sobre su anterior visita a Konoha donde conoció a la causante de ese sonrojo.

_"Un placer conocerle Lord Kazekage"_

Solo recordar su dulce vos, una dulce melodía para sus oídos era algo tan grato, pero ala ves tan lejano, por que si ahora por desgracia lo recordaba ella, esa chica era una ninja de Konoha y mas que eso la hija de un importante ninja de su nación.

No era que el no creyera en el amor, tampoco que desde hace mucho tiempo acepto que nadie se enamoraría de el, que ninguna mujer se le acercara; lo que nunca en su vida imagino es que el fuera el que se enamorara de una mujer de otra aldea.

**Notas finales**

**Bueno, a ver como lo digo….( ) antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algo este podría ser un oneshot GaaraxOc, pero la verdad es que me estoy debatiendo internamente ( aja si como no) en hacer de esta historia un fic largo.**

**por lo cual entonces ¿Qué les pareció? ¿tiene pinta para mas capítulos? O simplemente lo dejo así… bueno creo que la decisión será suya ( y mía dependiendo de mi debate interno XD)**

**otra cosa es que no se muy bien si Sari y Yukata son estudiantes de Gaara, por que yo solo sabía de Matsuri , si alguien me sacara de esa duda lo agradecería de infinito corazón **

**y bueno, dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido :3**

**reviews plisss *3***

**bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

No odiaba su trabajo, tampoco le molestaba, pero ahora se maldecía así mismo por a ver estado todo el día perdido en sus pensamientos, dejo bastante trabajo pendiente, pero daba igual, de una o mil formas tenia planeado terminar tarde, prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz, ya que si lo pensaba bien solo pensaba cosas imposibles.

¿Qué era imposible?, el simple hecho de verla otra ves…si, eso era lo imposible, a demás dudaba mucho regresar pronto a la aldea de Konoha y encontrarla como sucedió el primer encuentro, por casualidad, a demás que no quitaba la posibilidad de que en cuanto el fuera ella estuviera en alguna misión y que cuando se fuera ella aun no regresara…ella… y ahora si lo recordaba bien y por mas estúpido que pareciera ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre.

El amor lo vuelve a uno idiota, aunque no lo aceptara sabia que estaba enamorado de esa "desconocida" de ojos negros. Odiaba el escándalo, pero ahora agradecía por el, ya que los gritos de sus hermanos lograron sacarlo de su trance con imágenes de esa chica; salió de su oficina con su total calma, no muy lejos de la oficina se encontraban sus hermanos discutiendo a medio pasillo, lo primero que pensó es que tal ves se dirigían con el para poder "ampliar" esa bonita platica familiar.

-Quieren calmarse- les dijo-

-¡PERO GAARA!- Dijeron los dos de forma rápida con la misma expresión en sus rostros, molestia y arrepentimiento por a verle gritado-

No era por miedo, pero ellos jamás le gritaban por cosas insignificantes, a demás era el Kazekage, por muy hermano menor que fuera de ellos tenían que darle total respeto.

-Dejen de hacer escándalos en publico- dijo- vamos-

Los tres caminaron hasta la oficina del kazekage, hasta hay todo iban bien, Kankuro y Temari dejaron de discutir, entraron ala oficina y ni bien se avía cerrado la puerta nuevamente comenzaron la discusión. El simplemente cerro los ojos y con paso tranquilo se dirigió hasta su escritorio, mirándolos sin decir nada, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir.

-¡SOY LA MAYOR Y YO DECIDO!- grito Temari-

-¡SOY TU HERMANO Y GAARA IGUAL, TU FAMILIA ESTA AQUÍ!- grito Kankuro-

-¡YA SE! ¡YO SOY LA QUE SE CASA, Y SI QUIERO MI BODA EN ESE LUGAR, SERÁ EN ESE LUGAR!- grito nuevamente la rubia-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto por fin, solo atrayendo la atención de Kankuro, pues Temari le dedicaba una mirada llena de rabia e ira a Kankuro-

-Pasa que Temari quiere que la boda planeada para dentro de dos meces no sea aquí en Suna, sino en Konoha- respondió-

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! No hay ningún problema a demás su familia esta a ya- trato de calmarse pero le era imposible- se que aquí también esta mi familia ya lo se, pero creo que es mas conveniente que si me caso en Konoha ya podría quedarme hay, de cualquier forma tendría que mudarme a Konoha-

-Todos los preparativos de la boda ya están ¡HECHOS! Aquí-miro a Gaara esperando que le apoyara, mas que eso le sorprendió ver a Gaara perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿estaba meditando la discusión?-

Prácticamente si, si lo estaba meditando, si no hasta ase poco pensaba que para el era imposible regresar a Konoha, y ahora se le presentaba la discusión sobre donde celebrar la boda de Temari, tal ves esa seria su oportunidad de verla nuevamente, una entre un millón, era arriesgado, pero valía la pena correr ese riesgo, sintió las mejillas calientes, si no asía algo pronto lo verían sonrojado y eso no era bueno.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- pregunto y el silencio inundo el lugar- Creo que si ella es la que se casa, debería de decidir donde, aunque si esta mal esto, desde un principio se dijo que seria la boda en Sunagakure y ahora apoco tiempo decides cambiarlo todo-

-Bueno, si… es que lo pensé mejor- respondió Temari-

-¡Gaara! ¿¡La estas apoyando!?- reclamo su hermano-

-No es apoyo, tampoco reproche, de igual forma ella tiene razón, es ella quien se casa-

-Te lo dije- le gustaba usar ese tono de superioridad con su hermano, por que ella siempre ganaba entre sus discusiones con Kankuro-

-Mandare una carta a la Hokage de Konoha- pauso- Temari deberás ofrecer una disculpa a la Hokage por las molestias, a demás serán mejor que no den el aviso yo les informare cuando lo hagan-

Los mayores salieron de la oficina, asegurándose de estar completamente solo dejo que sus labios se enmarcaran por una sonrisa, quería una nueva oportunidad de ir y ya la tenia, solo esperaba que así como era su suerte de grata lo fuera aun mas para volverse a encontrar con esa chica. De manera inmediata escribió la carta dirigida a la Hokage, de ante mano sabia que esa carta tardaría dos días en llegar, y la respuesta tomaría otros dos días.

Exactamente dos días después de a ver mandado la carta esta ya estaba en manos de Tsunade quien por la expresión de su rostro, el nerviosismo de Shizune, la seriedad de Sakura y la cara aberración por pate de Shikamaru daba mucho que entender.

-La… lady Tsunade- tartamudeo Shizune-

-Tiene que ser una broma- espeto la nombrada- tiene que serlo-

-Pero…Lady Tsunade, el Kazekage no es del tipo que hace esa clase de bromas- se apresuro a decir Sakura-

-Que problemático- vocifero Shikamaru- se supone que todo estaba ya listo en Suna y ahora pasa esto, rayos mujeres, ni como entenderlas-

-Tomando en cuenta lo que Sakura dijo, es verdad que Gaara no es de bromas, por lo tanto ya no queda mas que realizar la boda en Konoha, por lo tanto, Shikamaru te hago la mitad de responsable por todo lo que esta por pasar- el tono de vos de la Hokage, era serio, pues ahora esos dos meces en los que se tardaría en hacer los preparativos, ella los tenia perfectamente planeados para ir a una casa de apuestas antes de la boda-

-Pero mi Lady, una boda lleva mas de dos meces en planearse- dijo Shizune-

-Y tu crees que no lose- busco entre los cajones de su escritorio, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- tomen en estas listas están los nombres de los ninjas que no tiene misiones, se les suspenderán por dos meces para que todo sea rápido- ordeno-

-Bien, creo que podremos usar la plaza de Konoha para el evento, pero nos falta quienes sirvan las mesas, quienes preparen los alimentos y quienes ayuden con los arreglos- comento Shizune-

-Lady Tsunade- hablo Sakura- ¿le parece si hacemos equipos para poder realizarlo todo?-

-Como sea- respondió- pero esos preparativos deben estar listos tres días antes de que sea la boda- sentencio-

Los presentes salieron de la oficina, claramente Tsunade estaba molesta y eso era por que sus planes se arruinaron; daba igual, al menos para el "futuro" novio quien como de costumbre siempre se quejaba por lo problemático del asunto.

-Creo que ya se quien nos podría ayudar con el asunto de la comida, podrían ser cosas variadas- sugirió la pelinegra-

-Bien entonces déjenme a mi las decoraciones- pidió la peli rosado-

-Entonces para edecanes tomare a las Kunoichis de los equipos, 11,12,13 y 15- dijo por ultimo Shikamaru-

-Pero ¿bastaran? Son demasiados invitados Shikamaru-

-Que problema- lo pensó, Shizune tenia razón, eran demasiados aunque el quería algo sencillo y tranquilo, pero como siempre Temari fue quien decidió todo lo contrario-

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo Sakura!- podemos usar a naruto y su jutsu multi clones de Sombras-

Si era una buena idea, solo restaba hacer que Naruto aceptara y no metiera la pata como bien era su costumbre, a demás las Kunoichis elegidas ya eran del nivel Chunin y de igual forma podían usar el jutsu clon de sombra para que todo fuera mas fácil. Bien con todo preparado, solo faltaba poner manos a la obra ya que dos meces pasarían rápido y como bien dijo la Hokage todo deberá de estar listo para tres días antes del evento.


	3. Chapter 3

Corría de forma desesperada por todas las calles de Konoha, intentado encontrar a la única persona que en ese momento albergaba en sus pensamientos, un chico de cabellos dorados casi como el mismo sol y de ojos tan azules como el océano… pensó que tal ves lo encontraría en Ichiraku Ramen, pero para su sorpresa no estaba hay, y era extraño ya que por lo general a esa hora el chico se encontraba en ese lugar devorando cuanto Ramen pudiera; lo mas seguro es que lo encontraría entrenando, el problema ahora seria saber ¿Dónde? Ya que no tiene un lugar fijo para ponerse a entrenar.

Siguió corriendo por todos lados, hasta que por fin dio con el, Naruto se encontraba discutiendo con Kiba, no le interesaba saber por que, pero se daba una idea al ver a la pobre Hinata desmayada y siendo cuidada de cierta forma por Akamaru.

-¡Ya te dije que solo le dije Hola y se desmayo!- grito Naruto- No tengo la culpa de que sea tan "rarita" y se desmaye dattebayo-

-¡Deja de decir eso!- le grito mas furico Kiba- sabes de ante mano por que se desmaya cada que le hablas-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué no lo se?!-

-¡NARUTO!- ambos dejaron de discutir, mirando hacia donde provenía la vos-

Por una parte Naruto se sentía aliviado de que apareciera ella y la discusión se diera por zanjada, y por otro sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora con solo verla, mientras que Kiba le miraba con enojo por intervenir.

-Naruto que bueno que te encuentro- dijo-

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio-

-Naruto necesito…-mas no termino de hablar pues su atención se concentro mas en la pobre Hyuga aun desmayada- ¿Hinata?- miro a Naruto, después a Hinata y… y ya se daba la idea, no mas bien sabia perfectamente por que ella estaba en ese estado- oh bueno… Kiba lo siento luego podras terminar de pelear con Naruto por ahora tengo que llevarlo rápido-

Sin decir nada mas tomo al rubio de la muñeca y salieron corriendo del lugar dejando a un Kiba todavía molesto, una ves que se alejaron lo suficiente, miro a Naruto quien a su ves le miraba con una extraña expresión, era raro que Sakura lo sujetara así y corrieran, y mas que eso ni siquiera lo regaño por el desmayo de Hinata aunque no estuviera presente cuando todo paso.

-Naruto hay algo que quiero decirte- las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron levemente, su expresión, ese modo tímido que estaba usando, es que acaso…- Naruto-

-Sa…Sakura-

-Yo…-

-S-Si-

-Necesito un mesero-

-¡ACEPTO!...no espera ¿Qué?- ahora era Sakura quien le miraba de una forma extraña, rápidamente su cerebro se pudo a trabajar y capto que todo como siempre lo malentendía-

-¡AH! ¡idiota! - un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo que recibió el pobre rubio- ¡Naruto deja de imaginar estupideces! Lo que quiero decirte es enserio… es una especie de misión que nos dio Lady Tsunade-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere ahora la abuela dattebayo?- nuevamente recibió un fuerte golpe- ¡Sakura!-

-Deja de decirle de ese modo…¡Arg! Naruto es enserio estamos en problemas- le dijo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Veras dentro de dos meces ya sabes que es la boda de Shikamaru y Temari ¿verdad?- el solo asintió con la cabeza?- lo que sucede ahora es que cambiaron el lugar de la boda, será aquí en Konoha y tenemos poco tiempo para preparar lo que se preparo hace casi seis meces- explico-

-Mmmm ¿y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto dattebayo?-

-Que el trabajo nos lo dio Lady Tsunade, quiero decir entre Shizune, Shikamaru y yo aremos todos los preparativos, pero como nos ara falta gente que nos ayude a servir las mesas y todo eso elegimos a las chicas de unos equipos que son buenas con el jutsu clon de sombra, y como tu eres muy bueno con el jutsu multi clones de sombras podrás ayudarnos ¿si?- pidió con las manos cruzadas, sabia perfectamente que Naruto no se negaría aun favor que ella le pidiera-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Hacerle de mesero para una boda dattebayo¡- se quejo, el estaba invitado a la boda desde luego, pero ser invitado nuevamente y de ese modo… pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver la expresión de Sakura y su manera de pedirle el favor-

-A cambio Naruto tu y yo tendremos una cita ¿si?- lo pensó por unos momentos, sonrió algo se le avía ocurrido y quería poner a prueba eso que le conto Ayame-

-De acuerdo dattebayo, pero entonces quiero una cita con otra persona de lo contrario no are nada- se sorprendió, ¿¡Naruto la estaba rechazando!? Eso era sorprendente-

-¿Eh? ¿Con quien?- pregunto desconcertada… Naruto entonces se acerco hasta ella para poderle susurrar el nombre de esa persona- ¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Si con ella- afirmo de forma victoriosa-

-Yo…yo… Ah- suspiro resignada- esta bien yo le digo- con esas palabras y al escuchar a Naruto decirle que sin duda alguna les ayudaría con aquel favor para Shikamaru se marcho feliz- ahora a ver como logro esa sita solo espero que Kakashi sensei no se entere de que fui yo quien lo arreglo todo-

El siguiente paso seria darle la noticia e información necesaria a las Kunoichis que también formarían parte de la ayuda como meseras, para su buena suerte todas aceptaron y junto con Naruto se sometieron un ligero entrenamiento de tres semanas para que todo saliera perfecto; por otra parte Shizune quien se izo responsable por el asunto de la comida se avía decidido por los platillos favoritos de los futuros esposos, y con la ayuda de algunos chefs ninja las pruebas de los alimentos eran supervisadas por los algunos miembros del clan Akimichi, por ultimo quedaba Sakura quien se encargaría de las decoraciones, ella era ayudada por Ino en el aspecto floral y también por los chicos de los equipos seleccionados anteriormente.

Casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaban pequeños detalles que se dejaron hasta el ultimo y esos detalles era referentes a las personas que servirían las mesas, el lugar donde seria el evento con taba con las mesas y sillas suficientes para las mil doscientas personas invitadas a la boda. Cada Kunoichi crearía diez clones y cada clon de ellas aria pareja con un clon de Naruto, mientras que el se encargaría de las mesas restantes; Si, ya todo estaba listo, casi a una semana antes de la boda la gente de Suna comenzaba a llegar a Konoha.

-Bien lo logramos- dijo triunfante Shizune- tal y como lo pidió mi Lady terminamos tres días antes de la boda-

-Es verdad- dijo animada Sakura- ahora solo necesitamos que todo se quede así como esta para el gran evento-

-Que problema mantener todo en perfecto estado- dijo por ultimo Shikamaru-

-Nuevamente evitas tus responsabilidades- esa vos, esa irreconocible e inconfundible vos, por un momento la cara de Shikamaru formo una mueca de felicidad que duro poco ya que después la sustituyo por una llena de aburricion-

-Que problema ya llegaste-

-Un "Hola ¿Qué tal tu viaje?" no estaría nada mal- le reto con el mismo tono de vos, no cavia duda esos dos eran el uno para otro-

-Señorita Temari ¿Cuándo llego?- pregunto Shizune-

-Ha ce un par de horas- respondió- antes de venir aquí pase con mi adorada suegrita para dejarle el vestido de novia-

-Ya me imagino que hermosa será el vestido- comento Sakura intentando suavizar un poco el ambiente entre los novios-

-Pues lo veras en la boda Sakura- dijo sonriente- por cierto Shikamaru tu madre me dijo que te dijera que ni sete ocurra ir a la casa no hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, hasta después de la boda que puedes quedarte en casa de Chouji-

-¿Qué? ¡genial! Ahora me corren de mi casa- dijo de forma irónica-

-No seas tonto, es para que no veas el vestido de novia es de muy mala suerte-

-Es verdad- dijeron al insinuó las otras dos-

-Bueno… yo, yo iré con los demás para darles eso Sakura… Shikamaru, Señorita Temari nos vemos después- y diciendo eso se marcho rápidamente-

-Temari…- hablo Sakura- tus hermanos…-

-Ah si, ellos, bueno creo que ellos llegaran mañana, supongo que para esta hora ellos ya están de camino hacia acá o a medio camino-

Prácticamente los días restantes para lo boda pasaron rápido, Gaara y Kankuro llegaron un día antes, por su parte Gaara se sentía feliz por un lado ya avía regresado a Konoha, pero por otro no tenia la certeza de que pudiera encontrarla o verla nuevamente, por que si bien era que ni siquiera sabia su nombre no podría preguntarle a cualquiera sobre una chica de "cabellos castaños y ojos negros" ya que por lógica no tenia ni idea de cuantas chicas con esa inútil descripción se encontrarían en ese lugar; a demás no podía tampoco decir que es la hija de un ninja importante, sabiendo que en Konoha hay clanes importantes, bien su estancia en la ladea sería de una semana tiempo suficiente como para poder encontrarla.

Aun que también era demasiado curioso y sorprendente que se obsesionara tanto por una chica que a peas y conoció solo de vista, quien solo le dedico una sonrisa sumado a unas cuantas palabras y que después desapareció y ahora era la dueña de sus pensamientos, aun no era por completo la dueña de sus sueños, pero por algún motivo si la sentía dueña de su corazón…¡RIDÍCULO! No, así no es el , así no es Sabaku no Gaara… pero tenia que aceptarlo… el estaba enamorado de esa extraña.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno caya esta el tercer cap, u.u aunque siendo sincera creo que me quede medio aburrido ( si no es que todo aburrido) :D bueno espero que les guste

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones, lo que sea es bien venido n.n

Reviews:

**Galia Belikov****:**

Hola!

Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior y esa especie de "suspenso" que le doy para no revelar quien es la chica misteriosa XD espero que te guste este cap y nos vemos en la siguiente

Cuídate bye bye

Sol Meyer:

Hola!

:D me alegra mucho que te guste mis historia y bien venida XD

Para mi es un placer escribir y mas por que esta idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo jejeje… nuevamente gracias por tu review n.n nos vemos en la siguiente

Cuídate bye bye

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

el día de la boda por fin llego, todo era sumamente perfecto para la pareja de recién casados y eso se debía principalmente a que todo salió según lo planeado… mas por que al ser algo improvisto para Konoha que la boda se celebrara en ese lugar todo fue excelente; Temar fue gratamente aceptada por la familia Nara, del mismo modo que Shikamaru fue aceptado por la familia de Temari.

por otro lado a Gaara le agradaba mucho esa idea de que su hermana por fin lograra comenzar una nueva familia, claro que también Kankuro y eso se debía a que después de que Temari llego a la aldea de la que ahora formaría parte, Gaara y el conversaron sobre la situación, si era cierto que ambos la extrañarían demasiado, pero es su hermana mayor, la que vio por ellos desde niños, y la que ahora merecía ser feliz con quien ella quisiera; ahora que lo pensaba y que pensaba en felicidad sonrió para si mismo recordando que ahora estaba en Konoha. Y solo tenia una semana para encontrar a esa misteriosa chica de sus recuerdos los cuales no lo han dejado en paz desde que la vio, miro por todos lados no savia quienes de esa aldea fueron invitados a la boda tal ves ella estaría hay, mas no pudo encontrarla, suspiro resignado, por su bien debía de dejar de pensarla.

-¡Oh! ¡Gaara!- escucho, por lo menos así dejaría sus pensamientos de lado, la vos de naruto indicaba que el también fue invitado y que apenas lo vio, y ahora que recordaba a el no lo vio durante la ceremonia-

-…Naruto- tenia varias opciones en la mente, o es que acaso su obsesión por esa chica ya sobre pasaba los limites que ahora se imaginaba verla aun lado del chico rubio o era realmente ella- ¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma?- recobro su temperamento fijándose en las ropas de esos dos frente a el, prácticamente si fueron invitados a la boda pero ¿Por qué los dos vestían como meceros?-

-Lord Kazekage- dijo rápidamente la chica- nosotros seremos sus meceros esta noche- respondió-

-Ah si eso… pues veras la vieja Tsunade…-

-¡Naruto!- lo regaño la chica-

-Bueno Lady Hokage nos pidió ayuda para la fiesta después de la ceremonia y por eso vestimos así- explico-

Ambos chicos rápidamente ejecutaron su rol en aquella fiesta comenzando a servir en la mesa donde les avía tocado servir, de forma discreta Gaara la observaba vigilaba todos sus movimientos y gestos, cada ves mas estaba interesa dado en hablar con ella, saber su nombre, cuando Naruto y la chica se alejaron de la mesa noto los demás clones e interiormente rogaba que la original hubiese estado en su mese hace pocos instantes. Por otro lado Naruto ya avía terminado momentáneamente su trabajo por lo cual uso ese pequeño tiempo libre para poder hablar con Sakura. Quien por su parte se veía molesta por algo

-¿Sakura?- pregunto-

-Todo esta bien… y si ya te conseguí la cita con ella… pero quiero advertirte que si Kakashi sensei se entera yo lo negare todo- advirtió-

-¡Vaya Sakura! Cualquiera que te vea diría que estas celosa- dijo en son de burla, pero mas que una burla era verdad, el quería saber si Sakura estallaría de celos a si como Ayame le dijo, ella dijo que Sakura se encelaba de cualquier chica que se acercara a el-

-¡Idiota!- grito- como se te ocurre, bueno solo a ti se te puede ocurrir pensar que yo podría estar celosa por ti-

-jeje! Era solo una broma Sakura no tenias por que molestarte… bueno ya me voy tengo mucho trabajo- y diciendo eso se alejo de la peli rosado-

Como transcurría la noche, mas cosas iban pasando, desde que los novios cortaron el pastel hasta el lanzamiento del ramo, poco después los invitados se levantaban de su lugar para poder ir la centro del lugar a bailar, Kankuro avía desaparecido de la vista de Gaara, mientras que este ultimo permanecía sentado en su lugar, a demás sus estudiantes que se encontraban en la misma mesa miraban embelesadas a su líder, suspirando por cada una de sus acciones, como el tomar una cuchara, hasta limpiarse con la servilleta todo para ellas era algo "divino" de el.

Hace rato que los clones desaparecieron también de su campo visual, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que si la veía seria la original, y lo que aria en cuanto la viera seria ir con ella e inventar cualquier cosa lo que sea con tal de escuchar su voz; y prácticamente parecía que la suerte estaba a su favor esa noche, la chica paso por su mesa caminando de largo, no lo dudo mas, se levanto y fue tras de ella.

-Oye- la detuvo-

-¿eh? Lord Kazekage ¿se le ofrece algo?- le pregunto-

-No, yo quería… a ti nunca te avía visto antes- en verdad se preguntaba ¿¡que demonios pasaba con el!? De tantas cosas que pudo a ver dicho e incluso de a ver sido directo con ella solo dijo eso-

-Eh…yo bueno… - estaba extrañada el Kazekage diciéndole eso, era extraño mas bien ella nunca había hablado con un kage- Lord yo…-

-Aquí estabas- una tercera vos apareció, ella lo agradecía, y el lo maldecía, aun viendo al dueño de esa vos- ah hola Gaara-

-Kakashi- dijo el-

-Pa…papá ¿pasa algo?- pregunto-

-Mmmm nada solo que me extrañe de no verte- respondió- bueno creo que interrumpo algo así que…-

-Papá- interrumpió rápidamente la chica- err… bueno yo… Lord Kazekage lamento mucho tener que irme y no responderle- izo una pequeña reverencia, para después marcharse-

-¿Qué tenia que responder?- pregunto Kakashi, y ahora a Gaara le parecía que el era el típico padre sobre protector con su hija-

-Solo le pregunte el por que no la avía visto en ocasiones anteriores que visitaba la aldea por cuestiones con la Hokage- dijo de forma sería-

-Supongo que te causa gran curiosidad, pero ella no siempre esta en la aldea, digamos que cuando fueron los exámenes chunin ella participo y tal ves no te diste cuenta- dijo-

-Yo no me refería a eso- respondió- lo que quiero decir es que hasta hace poco me entere que era tu hija, hasta donde yo sabia tu no tenias familiares-

-Eh mantenido su identidad y parentesco con migo en secreto, pero ahora que los peores peligros en el mundo ninja han desaparecido creo que ya no debo de hacerlo- dijo sin mas importancia- como sea nos vemos después lord Kazekage-

Si, no cavia duda alguna Kakashi estaba tomando muy seriamente ese rol de padre sobre protector, mas por que el nunca le decía "lord Kazekage" cosa que mas que una muestra de respeto parecía ser una burla y advertencia, lo tomaría mas como una burla, y esa ves, solo por esa vez lo dejaría pasar.

**Notas finales:**

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido :D

eh re-suvido los cap ya que eneste tiempo libre lo dedique para revisarlos y encontre mis mega errores ortograficos x_x ( disculpen) pero por ahora ya estan correjidos n.n

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

La noche fue tranquila… de hecho no fue la noche mas bien el diría que las pocas horas de la madrugada que pudo dormir fueron tranquilas y eso era debido a que hace tan solo unas horas termino la fiesta por la boda de su hermana casi todos los invitados se retiraron a sus hogares y los que provenían de Suna se retiraron a las posadas donde fueron alojados, en esas escasas horas pudo dormir tranquilo pues por una parte la vio algo que creía imposible, y por la otra como lo odiaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela por culpa del Shukaku y ahora que esa criatura ya no vive dentro de el, gozaba de lo que era relajarse en los sueños. Agradecía el no a ver tomado casi nada de lo contrario a pesar de que el no tomaba no podría ni siquiera ponerse de pie.

Apenas se levanto de la cama fue directamente al baño para tomar una ducha, ese día tenia una reunión con la Hokage, exactamente tenia el tiempo calculado, cuando salió de bañarse se arreglo sin prisa, pero algo que le izo incomodarse fueron los "extraños" cuchicheos afuera de su habitación, suspiro de forma pesada ya sabia quienes eran, los cuchicheos aumentaban su tono hasta formar ligeros gritos emocionados, gritos que en segundo se asían mas fuertes, y por extraño que parezca se avía asombrado de que Kankuro no les hubiese gritado ya que se callaran… y ya que mencionaba a su hermano, miro tras de el, la cama donde se supone debería de estar estaba completamente desarreglada pero el no estaba.

Se acerco un poco, mirando a otro lado de la cama, si ¿, hay estaba tirado y dormido, ahora que lo recordaba anoche o hace unas horas atrás fue el quien llevo al ebrio de su hermano hasta la habitación que se les fue asignada, le daba un poco de lastima verlo así tirado, por lo cual simplemente le tiro una cobija enzima y el aun dormido se envolvió con la cobija. Gaara no pudo evitar que una ligera risilla se le escapara.

-¡DIVINO!- se escucho el grito-

-¡ARG! ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!- grito por fin el de cabellos castaños, quien asiendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logro nuevamente subir a la cama- no entiendo por que nos acompañan- se quejo-

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día hay tendido? – pregunto el pelirrojo con su acostumbrada seriedad-

-Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar- respondió-

-No recuerdas ni siquiera como fue que llegaste aquí… como sea me voy-

-Espera- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza- ¿Adonde vas?-

-Tengo una reunión con la hokage… dudo mucho que este ala hora citada así que me tomare mi tiempo- dijo-

-Mmmm Lady Tsunade- Al parece Kankuro comezaba a de extraña forma recordar un suceso en especial de la noche anterior, aunque no recordaba mucho pocas imágenes revelaban su mente como una de ellas donde avía muchas botellas tiradas, una mujer gritando de alegría y todo oscuro- ¡hay! Me duele-

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, por ahora el tenia planeado llegar a la torre Hokage y hay esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar, apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con las responsables del despertar de su hermano.

-¡Buenos días Gaara Sensei!- dijeron las tres chicas a coro, el solo las miro, no les respondió solo siguió su camino-

-Dense prisa ya es tarde- comento-

-Si- respondieron las tres, apenas Gaara salió por la otra puerta las tres chicas comenzaron a gritar nuevamente- ¡Kya!-

-¡Que guapo es Gaara sensei por las mañanas!- dijo emocionada Matsury-

-¿Guapo? ¡No! ¡DIVINO! Verlo así y con el cabello mojado es ¡divino!- dijo de igual modo Sari-

-¡Todo en el es perfecto!- de igual modo que las otras dos y por ultimo agrego yukata-

-¡Que se callen! – nuevamente grito Kankuro esta ves mas molesto que antes, las chicas solo miraron a la puerta donde sabían que de tras de ella se encontraba el hermano mayor de su

Sensei-

-Ustedes tres piensan perder mas tiempo- ahora miraban a dirección contraria las tres muy sonrojadas de vergüenza, Gaara estaba aun hay ¿y si las escucho? Las tres se querían morir pero con solo verlo así aquel pensamiento se desvaneció rápidamente-

La reunión entre los dos Kages comenzó a las ocho treinta de la mañana ya era casi medio día y la Hokage aun no llegaba paso un rato mas el reloj dentro de la oficina marcaba casi la una de la tarde, y justamente en ese momento la puerta se abría otra ves por fin después de horas estar esperando Tsunade apareció… no le pareció nada extraño la forma en la que se veía la Hokage, al contrario sabia el por que y por que estaba así.

-Lady Tsunade- le hablo Shizune- por favor Lord Kazekage le ah estado esperando por horas, por favor dígale lo mas esencial y no le ágamos perder mas tiempo-

-Si, Si… ya se- con pasos algo torpes la Hokage tomo su lugar frente a Gaara rebuscando algunos papeles- como sea lo siento Kazekage debí ser mas puntual como Hokage lo siento-

Esa disculpa era tan falsa como cada una de sus letras, evidentemente se veía a Tsunade molesta, mas que eso completamente cruda, pero fue algo alo que no le tomo importancia fingió creer en su disculpa a demás no la culpaba, el estuvo presente cuando ella y su hermano Kankuro comenzaron con una competencia para saber quien aguantaba beber mas sake, aunque para el, los dos se tenían bien merecido a ver despertado así, pues ya no eran unos niños para ponerse a competir, uno era un Jounin y la otra una Hokage así que mas que hacer una apuesta, se estaban humillando directamente.

-¡¿ y que se supone que…?!-

-Lady Hokage, recuerde que la reunión de hoy es para aclarar ciertos punto entre las fronteras del país del fuego y el país del viento- le interrumpió rápidamente la pelinegra-

-Ah… cierto, bien Gaara la seguridad en nuestras fronteras estamos de acuerdo es fiable, pero hay muchos bandidos que simplemente pueden hacerse pasar por alguien tanto de la arena o de la hoja e iniciar nuevos conflictos- dijo-

-Lo se… es por eso que abra algunos chunin y Jonin de Konoha que tomaran un lugar como Shinobis de Suna, y viceversa- dijo Gaara-

-Exactamente… por lo tanto en esta semana que permanecerás en Konoha tu podrás elegir a los ninjas que te parezcan los mas calificados para esa misión-

-Los ninjas de Suna que seleccione con de gran confianza y llegaran aquí antes de que deje Konoha –

Realmente ese no era el asunto principal, pero debido al estado de la Hokage podría pasarlo por alto, ya que aun le restaban seis días en la aldea y aquel otro asunto quedaría zanjado.

Por otro lado y muy lejos de la torre Hokage, se encontraban otras dos personas caminado por el pequeño parque de la aldea, dos jóvenes aparentemente reunidos en una cita, la cara de la chica mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras que la de el chico estaba oculta tras una hoja de papel.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma dattebayo!- dijo molesto-

-¡Pero!- exclamo- Digo se supone que para estas cosas se hace un examen o algo similar ¿no?¿¡ Por que yo tengo que hacerlo dattebayo!?-

-¡Ya te dije!- le grito- incluso yo tuve que hacerlo, y no es nada malo, ser el asistente del profesor de la academia no es nada malo, además tu te llevas muy bien con Iruka Sensei, entonces no abra problema solo serán tres meces-

-¡Diablos!... ¡Cuando sea Hokage Juro que…!-

-Lord Hokage también nos daba clase recuerdas… incluso Lady Tsunade da clases en la academia- le interrumpió la chica-

-Kira… cuando sea Hokage lo primero que hare será no dar clase en la academia dattebayo- dijo triunfante y orgulloso de sus palabras-

-Si aja…-

-Por cierto…- mas antes de poder decir algo mas Naruto sintió un fuerte golpe, avía chocado con algo, pero hasta ase unos segundos miraba al frente y no avía nada, solo Ivana dar vuelta en la esquina, pero termino chocando con quien sabe que o mas bien quien- ¡Due…!-

-¡LORD KAZEKAGE!- gritaron tres voces las cuales sonaban muy preocupadas-

-Naruto err… lord Kazekage ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto la chica-

Gaara abrió los ojos, prácticamente fue el con quien choco Naruto, y al parecer fue grande el impacto que ambos terminaron cayendo, los ojos turquesa del Kazekage se abrieron aun mas, las facciones en el rostro de la chica, esos ojos negros, ese cabello castaño eran prácticamente inconfundibles para el, era… ella.

-Duele…- volvió a quejarse Naruto-…Oh Gaara-

-No esperaba este tipo de saludo por tu parte- dijo el nombrado-

-Gaara Sensei- la atención del pelirrojo ahora fue atraída por Matsury quien le miraba de forma preocupada- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-No es nada- le respondió, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, mas antes de poder hacerlo, la chica de ojos negros se le acerco rápidamente-

-Lo siento Lord Kazekage- dijo- se que no esta herido pero déjeme curarle ese golpe- ligeramente coloco su mano sobre la frente de Gaara llenándola de chakara-

-¿Eres un ninja medico?- pregunto el Kazekage-

-No… se un poco de ninjutsu medico, pero no lo soy- le respondió la chica-

-Yo no sabia eso de ti dattebayo, bueno como sea creo que la cita llega hasta aquí- abra escuchado bien, esa chica y Naruto estaban en una cita, se sentía extraño, con solo a ver escuchado al rubio decir eso ¿celos? Imposible como podría el… EL, sentirse celoso de naruto y mas por una desconocida, pues no por mucho que le gustara esa chica sin nombre no debería de sentirse celoso-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto, entonces Gaara fue consiente de la forma en que miraba a Naruto, sintiéndose muy mal, por que Naruto era su amigo, su mejor amigo aunque el no lo considerara de esa forma-

-No, solo me quede pensando- fue lo único que paso por su mente-

- ¡Naruto discúlpate!- le regaño la castaña-

-Ah si lo siente dattebayo lo siento Gaara, no fue intencional- puso una mano tras su nuca, casi al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a reír de forma nerviosa-

-Con su permiso nos retiramos Lord Kazekage-

Y fue así como Naruto y ella se alejaron de aquel lugar, dejando a Gaara y sus estudiantes atrás… prácticamente no las avía tomado en cuenta hasta que la chica pidió curar el golpe a modo de disculpa, solo la miraba alejarse, perderse, era… prácticamente la suerte estaba de su lado, y así esperaba que siguiera por que ella… ella… Ella avía hablando nuevamente con el pero no como anoche con cierta pena, nerviosismo, fue algo normal… y nuevamente se sentía estúpido, tuvo la perfecta oportunidad y la dejo ir, nuevamente se le avía olvidado preguntarle su nombre ¡Idiota!... si así se sentía como un idiota, pero un idiota enamorado.

**Notas finales**

Dudas preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea :D todo es bieb venido

Bueno pues la semana pasada no pude responder reviews y mas que eso re suvi dos capis por que al leer los otra ves encontré mis grandes faltas de ortografía x.x pero bueno ahora si puedo responder…. Espero les guste este cap y nos vemos en la siguiente

Mitzu:

Hola!

Me alegra que la trama de esta historia te guste y espero sigas este fic hasta le final n.n bueno nos vemos en la siguiente

Cuidate bye bye


End file.
